This invention relates generally to apparatuses for transmitting and receiving multichannel signals and more particularly to a multichannel signal transmitting and receiving apparatus of the so-called transceiver type capable of accomplishing transmission and reception of signals of a plurality of channels of a specific frequency band.
In general, in a multichannel signal transmitting and receiving apparatus of this character, carrier waves, local oscillation signals, and the like of frequencies differing with the channels at the time of transmission and at the time of reception are used. For this reason, in a conventional multichannel signal transmitting and receiving apparatus, a plurality of oscillators are used for obtaining the signals of the above mentioned required different frequencies, whereby the circuit organization becomes very complicated, and this gives rise to undesirable features such as high price of the apparatus and difficulty of miniaturizing the same.